lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patrick.vtap/Where the Stars are Strange, Chap. 2
Aragorn ran through the woods, as silent as a shadow. He knew these lands well, and he went unnoticed. Soon, he came to a small ranger settlement. As he walked closer, he recognized a few of the men stationed on guard. He walked towards them. Immediately, out of instinct they readied their bows, but seeing that it was Aragorn they lowered them. "Aragorn!" cried one of them "It has been to long!". Aragorn smiled. This is where he was at home, in the wilderness of Eriador. As Aragorn embraced them, he said "Well, Gilador, I have been far away. I will tell you about it soon. But I come on an errand. Tell me, have you seen Mithrandir? I heard word that he was near here" Gilador replied "Yes, in fact he passed by this way a few days ago. He said he would be in Bree, or possibly the Shire, visiting some of his Halfling friends. I believe he said he would be at a inn called "The Prancing Pony". Aragorn nodded in thanks. "I will be back here in few days. See you then." Aragorn said as he walked away. In two days, he arrived at Bree. It was a cosy town, filled with a mix of men and hobbits. He asked around town, and found the Prancing Pony. It was owned by a young man called Barliman Butturbur. He found it , and walked in. It had hobbits and men, and even what looked like a few dwarves, all merry and socializing. At the entrance, was a man. He had dirty blonde hair, and whispy whiskers at the sides of his head, and on his chin. He was rotund, and had a jovial smile. "Welcome, sir, to the Inn of the Prancing Pony. If you wish to stay for the night, we have a few rooms open. If you would like a drink sir, the food and drink is over there. Now, if you would like a recommendation for.." Aragorn interrupted him "Have you seen a man called Gandalf? He is an elderly chap with a long grey beard, and a grey hat. Have you seen him?" Barliman answered " Yes, in fact we were just talking. Last I saw him, he was in that room". He gestured at the room adjacent to him."Thank you." He replied. He walked over the room, and looked. Sure enough, he saw Gandalf. He was seated at a table in the corner and talking to a dwarf. He walked over, and said. "Gandalf! Long time no see." Gandalf looked up in surprise. "Aragorn? I am glad to see you, but what are you doing here? Last I heard, you were serving under Ecthelion in Gondor!" Aragorn replied "Well, it's a long story. But who is your friend here?" Aragorn said. Motioning to the dwarf. "Fairin Stonehelm. Blacklock Dwarf. Nice to meet you." The old dwarf said. "He was just telling me about the disturbing Easterling activity near the Blacklock capital of Mazar-Dum, far to the East." said Gandalf. "Aye, that's true . The Golden Easterlings, so their called, never set foot upon the Orocarni for many a year. Now they're sending scouting parties, as if they are preparing for war. Many foul things awaken that have slept even before Durin awoke. Out more southerly friends, led by my cousin, Thorin Stonehelm, have seen even more dangerous activity. Many new tribes, kingdoms and foul beasts lie there. We will try to hold out for as long as we can. Enough of me. What about you?" Aragorn did not give out details of his life, but gave out a brief sketch of where he was,always keeping things vague. He did not trust many people. Eventually, the conversation ended, and Fairin left. Gandalf leaned in closer. "Why have you come, Aragorn." He thought a bit, and replied. "I come to ask advice of you, old friend. First and foremost, while I was at Umbar, one of the men, a great champion of Umbar, dropped this." Aragorn showed him the ring, and the sigil emblazoned on it. Gandalf immediately turned pale, and responded in a shaky voice. "This is the symbol of a great lord of Mordor. His name is not known to me, or to anyone for that matter, but they call him 'General Grievous'. He is a great lord. His race is also not known to me either. All I know are a few whispers of fear. He rules a great portion of Rhun, and has influence over most of Harad. He rules with an iron fist, and has mercy towards none. He has many, many tribes under his sway, and has many pawns. He rules from his stronghold at Barad Angren, whose strength is said to rival the Barad Dur. Where it is I do not know. That is all I have to tell you." Aragorn contemplated this for a moment. He slowly said "I need to do something to aid the cause against Sauron. What can I do?" Gandalf responded "I have a... job for someone. I need a spy against the forces of the East. Someone to aid the rebels against the Rhunnic empires. Most of Saurons assets and allies are gathered there. What you have seen here, in the West, is but a fraction of the forces that Sauron has gathered into the East. I want you to do this Aragorn. The politics and stratagems of those to the East will be completely alien to you. You will encounter many enemies, but I foresee that you will find allies in the most unlikely of places. Do you accept?" Aragorn thought for a few seconds. He wanted to stay here, at home, where he had friends. But, in the end, it was more important to aid the fight against Sauron. He made up his mind. "I will do it" he said. Gandalf looked upon him and smiled. " I have some advice for you- there is a friend I know to the east. His name is Copn, and he lives on a island in the inland sea of Rhun. He will help you. The hour is urgent, Aragorn." Aragorn thanked Gandalf, and paid Barliman. He walked outside, bought a horse, and rode it to the east. Category:Blog posts